


Caperucita devoro al lobo

by MelissethValladares



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissethValladares/pseuds/MelissethValladares
Summary: Un lobo joven desesperado por alimentar su habré decide atacar a lo el considero una inofensiva niña humana pero jamás se imaginó que caería en una trampa de placer y deseo por un hombre.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuuri Katsuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Cazador

Los inviernos en esta parte del bosque suelen ser crudos y eso Yuuri lo estaba experimentando por primera vez en su vida. Yuuri era una criatura mágica a la cual llamaban hombre lobo, sus orejas y cola azabache lo denominaban así, acababa de cumplir los diecisiete años cuando su manada lo dejo a su suerte por ser el más débil de la camada de cachorros además consideraban que ya era mayorsito para valerse por su propia cuenta, pero las inseguridades de Yuuri lo tenían hambriento desde hace una semana y sumándole a eso las constantes nevadas que caían lo habían mantenido encerrado en una cueva transformado completamente en lobo para poder mantenerse en calor.

Cuando estaba con su madre siempre siempre se había mantenido gordito pero ahora estaba delgado y su pelaje se veía un tanto descolorido, se marcaban sus músculos y su abdomen estaba plano sin embargo moría de hambre y lo haría literalmente si no cazaba algo. Las nevadas pararon así que Yuuri salió por fin de la cueva e ir a cazar lo primero que se pasará por su vista, camino por un buen rato hasta que llegó al lago congelado, suspiro irritado pues sería imposible que encontrase un animal ahí, continuo caminando hasta que un destello rojo llamó su atención, en unos arbustos de moras de invierno estaba tendida una capa roja y por su altura Yuuri dedujo que se trataba de una niña, una niña humana. Niña, conejo, venado era lo de menos para el en ese momento de desesperación, con cautela se fue acercando y preparando su ataque, era joven y al ser el menor de la camada se consideraba débil pero estaba decidido a sobrevivir y cuando se sintió listo se abalanzó sobre la niña, pero está se movió con rapidez y Yuuri termino estampando su cabeza contra un árbol que estaba cerca.

\- ¡Ouch!- exclamó sobando su cabeza.

Cuando se dio la vuelta y alzó la vista se dio cuenta que no era una niña sino un hombre, uno muy alto y fornido, de cabello platinado, brillantes ojos azules y la piel blanca como la misma nieve. Yuuri estaba anonadado con tanta belleza, no parecía un humano común y corriente, más parecía una deidad del bosque como la que su madre le contaba en historias antes de dormir, reaccionó cuando el hombre sonrió.

\- Así que... ¿Tu eres la terrible bestia que custodia el bosque?- cuestionó el hombre acercándose a Yuuri lentamente.

El lobo se dio la vuelta en intentó huir entre los arbustos pero el hombre fue más rápido y lo tomo por su camisa para levantarlo como si de una rama seca se tratase.

\- ¡Por favor no me haga daño!- pidió Yuuri asustado con sus orejas bajas y su cola entre las piernas.

\- Tu estabas a punto de casarme ¿Por que no debería matarte?- el hombre alzó una ceja y Yuuri ahogo un chillido por el miedo.

\- Lo siento de verdad... No me mate, le prometo que no me volverá a ver.- suplico Yuuri.

\- El invierno es frío y cruel, la carne es difícil de conseguir y me vendría bien un poco de ella... Que más da si viene de un lobo tonto he inexperto como tú.- el hombre sonrió con burla.

Yuuri palideció ante esas palabras y perdió todas las esperanzas cuando el hombre lo bajo para atarle las manos y después se lo hecho al hombro, no había forma de escapar de esos fuertes brazos, estaba muerto definitivamente, lo que iba a ser su primera presa se había convertido en el cazador y en lo último que vería. Llegaron a una cabaña grande hecha de troncos de pino y una vez adentro el miedo invadió el cuerpo del pobre lobito, el hombre lo soltó en medio de la sala pasando a quitarse la capa roja y dejarla junto a la puerta.

\- ¿Como te llamas?- pregunto el hombre tomando un cuchillo de la cocina.

\- ¡S-solo... Mateme!- chillo Yuuri asustado.

\- No, quiero conocer tu nombre primero... El mío es Víktor.- tomo las manos del lobo y corto la cuerda.

\- Yu-Yuuri... ¿Por que me dice su nombre?- la curiosidad sobrepasó el miedo del lobo ingenuo.

\- Porque quiero que lo grites mientras devoró tu cuerpo.- Víktor sonrió.

\- ¡¿Va a comerme vivo?!- grito asustado.

Víktor asintió y lo cargo de nuevo para llevarlo a su habitación y tirarlo en la cama, Yuuri no sabía nada de las costumbres humanas así que en esos momentos no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que Víktor planeaba hacer con él en verdad.

\- Me voy a divertir mucho comiendo tu cuerpo yuuri.- dijo Víktor con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El lobo por el miedo mantenía su cola entre las piernas y las orejas abajo, tenía miedo, se lo iban a comer vivo y eso posiblemente sería doloroso, sabría lo que sentían sus presas y no le gustaba para nada la idea. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos cuando Víktor se puso sobre el y ahogo un grito al sentir los labios del hombre posarse sobre su cuello, estaban fríos pero se calentaron ante el contacto prolongado con su piel, probablemente estaba a punto de morderle la yugular y moriría desangrado como lo hacían los pumas con sus presas, pero Víktor comenzó pasear sus labios por toda la piel expuesta de Yuuri, el lobo pensó que solo lo saboreaba y pidió a todas deidades por qué al mayor no le gustase su sabor.

\- Sabes delicioso Yuuri...- dijo Víktor con una voz ronca.

El cuerpo entero del lobo se estremeció, Víktor paso del cuello de Yuuri a sus mejillas hasta su boca, el lobo no entendía porque los labios del hombre estaban sobre los suyos pero se vio obligado a abrirlos en un gemido cuando el peliplata mordió su labio inferior, la lengua de Víktor se deslizó ávidamente entre sus labios he invadió su boca y recorriendo todo el espacio que había en esta, sintió un roce tibio en su vientre que fue subiendo hasta llegar a su pezón izquierdo el cual fue retorcido y jalado sin piedad por los dedos de su cazador, el lobo ahogo varios gemidos agudos en la boca ajena la cual no dejaba de juguetear con su lengua y labios.


	2. Presa

Yuuri no paraba de retorcerse bajo el fornido cuerpo de Víktor, su boca era usurpada y sus pezones torturados de una forma que el no comprendía pero que hasta cierto punto le gustaba, no olvidaba que aquel hombre dijo que lo mataría sin embargo se sentía bien bajo sus manos.

\- ¿Que haces?- pregunto Yuuri cuando el peliplata libero sus labios.

\- Te estoy preparando para comerte.- respondió Víktor quitándole la camisa que llevaba el lobo.

\- ¿Va a ser doloroso?- volvió a preguntar mientras cubría su pecho.

\- Si, será muy doloroso y habrá mucha sangre.- Víktor bajo hacia el pecho de Yuuri y comenzó a repartir besos en el.

Con cada roce de los labios de Víktor en su pecho, Yuuri sentía un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre, chillo al sentir la boca del peliplata posarse sobre uno de sus pezones mientras jugaba con el otro, cuando su madre le daba baños de lengua siempre sentía cosquillas y se reía por eso, pero en ese momento las cosquillas que sentía eran diferentes y lo tenían aferrándose a las sábanas mientras su cadera se movía de forma involuntaria. Nunca se imaginó que los humanos devoraran asi a sus presas y menos que estás se sintieran tan bien, su cuerpo se sentía caliente y algo entre sus piernas se había levantado y se sentía preso por las prendas.

\- ¿Se siente bien?- Víktor sonrió al escuchar un gemido por parte de Yuuri.

\- ¡S-si!- su respiración estaba agitada casi como si hubiera corrido kilómetros.

Víktor bajo sus manos al pantalón de Yuuri y lo quitó rápidamente junto a la ropa interior, de inmediato el lobo tapo su intimidad con las manos, su cola azabache y cerró las piernas avergonzado por las situaciones, no está sucio, se aseava diariamente a pesar del frío pero era la primera vez que otra especie aparte de su madre lo veía desnudo.

\- Vamos, déjame ver lo que tienes aquí.- dijo Víktor abriéndole las piernas.

\- ¡Waaaa~ no... Cómeme de una vez, esto es vergonzoso!- se siguió cubriendo con las manos y la cola.

\- Jajajajaja~ ¿De verdad quieres que te coma ya?- Yuuri asintió con los ojos cerrados y más rojo que una fresa.

En un movimiento brusco le dio la vuelta a Yuuri dejándolo con el pecho pegado a las sábanas y con las caderas alzadas, el lobo había puesto sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza para apoyarse dejando desprotegido su miembro y Víktor aprovecho para tomarlo en su mano y así poder jugar con el un rato. El cuerpo entero del lobo se crispo ante el tacto, no podía hacer nada, las sensaciones lo tenía casi inmóvil y después de un rato al no poder mantener la boca cerrada por los constantes gemidos un hilo de saliva se deslizó por su labio inferior y cayó sobre las sábanas.

Víktor bombeaba el pene del lobo cada vez más rápido hasta que el pobre no soporto más y termino derramando su esencia el la mano del peliplata y sobre las sábanas, Yuuri sin darse cuenta había movido un poco su cola y sintió como algo invadía su interior pero al estar presa del orgasmo el dolor paso a ser algo placentero, el hombre había metido dos de sus dedos en la estrecha entrada del lobo de una sola estocada, comenzó a moverlos, primero de adentro hacia afuera y después abriendo y cerrando para expandir la estrechez.

\- ¡Mi colita!- exclamó Yuuri en un gemido agudo cuando Víktor rozo con su mano libre la base de su cola.

\- ¿Eres sensible aquí, Yuuri?- el menor solo se mordió el labio y no respondió- Vamos dime...- Víktor metió aún más sus dedos alcanzando a tocar un punto en el interior de Yuuri que lo hizo ver conejitos de colores saltando frente a él.

\- ¡Agh... Si!- respondió al fin.

Víktor sonrió y rozo sus dedos alrededor de cola crispada totalmente por las penetraciones que hacía con sus dedos, la agarro con firmeza y comenzó a frotarla viendo como se ponía más esponjosa. Después de un rato más saco sus dedos pues lo vio listo para algo más, Yuuri se sintió vacío y soltó un gruñido dejando ver sus colmillos por la molestia escuchando entonces una risita traviesa por parte de Víktor, el lobo no se movió más que para enterrar su cara en las almohadas, escuchó un sonido de tela cayendo al suelo y vio bajo su cuerpo que Víktor se estaba desnudando, cuando vio lo que ocultaban sus prendas inferiores volvió a bajar las orejas y meter la cola entre entre sus piernas, Víktor tenía una enorme erección, Yuuri se sintió cohibido, ambos eran machos pero el peliplata tenía lo mismo que el multiplicado por diez en todos los sentidos.

\- No tengas miedo, procuraré ser gentil contigo.- dijo Víktor intentando moverle la cola.

\- ¡De ninguna manera!- exclamó asustado queriendo alejarse pero el mayor no se lo permitió.

\- Si te mueves y no cooperas haré que grites y llores de dolor.- la voz amenazante hizo que Yuuri cediera y quitará su cola.

Sintió una presión en su agujero y después un dolor desgarrador lo hicieron gritar a todo pulmón, Víktor había entrado en el de una sola estocada, el cuerpo pequeño del lobo se había puesto erizo y había curvado la espalda, Víktor sonrió al verlo respirar agitadamente con sus colmillos nuevamente afuera, por el blancor que tenían supuso que aún eran los de leche y que no los había votado todavía. Se quedó quieto repartiendo caricias y besos por toda la espalda del lobo, esperando pacientemente a que se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro, había mandado las fuertes tormentas de nieve para dejar a Yuuri encerrado y que este se desesperara al no poder cazar y que eventualmente fuera hacia el, no quería masacrarlo, quería hacerlo suyo para cuidarlo y protegerlo, sonaba egoísta y retorcido pero que más podía hacer cuando se había enamorado de ese lindo lobito cuando apenas era un niño, se esforzó mucho por cuidarlo y se sintió mal cuando su familia lo abandonó solo por ser el menor de la camada y el más débil, pero para el no era así y sabía que había algo especial dentro de ese chico que ahora estaba temblando bajo su cuerpo.


	3. Devorado

Yuuri respiraba agitado, el dolor se había extendido por todo su cuerpo y parecía no querer desaparecer, la longitud de Víktor había sido demasiada y su grosor había separado su estrecho interior en el cual sentía espasmos ya que estaba tratando de amoldarse al hombre.

\- ¡Duele!- se quejó agarrando con fuerza las sábanas.

\- Pronto pasará te lo prometo, después sentirás el más puro placer y pedirás más.- dijo Víktor sin detener sus caricias.

Yuuri sentía los besos del peliplata en su espalda, los cuales se sentían amorosos casi como los que le daba su madre, pero estos eran más especiales ya que el amor que le transmitían iba más aya de su entera comprensión. Víktor fue muy paciente y sonrió cuando el lobo movió su cadera soltando un jadeo muy apagado, Víktor se enderezó y tomo la cadera de Yuuri para comenzar un movimiento lento que el menor pudiera soportar, de vez en vez Yuuri se empujaba con fuerza contra la pelvis del peliplata pero decistia al sentir una punzada de dolor sin embargo eso fue pasando a segundo plano cuando el placer se apoderó del joven e inexperto lobo.

Las embestidas ahora eran fuertes y tenían a Yuuri rogando por más, sentía sus entrañas revueltas y cuando bajaba su cabeza y veía su vientre este se abultaba cada vez que Víktor entraba en él, haciendo que Yuuri se excitara aún más. Se había corrido sobre las sábanas una segunda vez cuando las embestidas fueron más profundas dando justo en un punto dulce en su interior.

\- ¡Víktor... Ñaaa~ mgh, ah... Más!- dijo Yuuri viéndolo sobre el hombro.

\- No quiero lastimarte.- dijo Víktor con su voz ronca por el placer.

\- ¡Yo quiero más!- se empujó hacia atrás sacando un gemido gutural de la boca del mayor.

Víktor se estaba conteniendo ya que no quería ser tan brusco con el chico, pero esa acción termino por votarle el autocontrol que tenía, salió del cuerpo del lobo viéndolo gruñir con mucha molestia y después ambos dieron la vuelta dejando al chico sentado a horcajadas sobre su miembro.

\- Vamos, mueve ese lindo trasero y busca tu propio placer.- Yuuri estaba quitado de la pena por la misma lujuria.

Era inexperto más no tonto, sabía que en esos momentos se estaba apareando ya que había visto a los conejos hacerlo en la primavera, movió las caderas de adelante hacia atrás antes de comenzar a dar pequeños saltos sobre el peliplata. Víktor había quedado embobado con esos ojos color marrón rojizo desde la primera vez que los vio y en esos momentos estaban cubiertos por una bruma de deseo, deseo por él y por nadie más, por otro lado Yuuri puso sus manos en el pecho fuerte del hombre clavando sus ojos sobre los azules oscurecidos por el deseo, se inclinó hacia adelante para posar sus labios sobre los de Víktor sin dejar de mover la cadera esperando a que el mayor volviera a juguetear con su lengua, ahogo un gemido cuando eso pasó y su cola se movió de un lado a otro. Víktor tomo el trasero de Yuuri con sus grandes manos y lo abrió tomando impulso para penetrarlo en movimientos rápidos sacando entonces un sonido obsceno de humedad, Yuuri era todo gemidos y ardores de placer, enterró las uñas en el pecho ajeno mientras su cola y orejas se volvían a crispar por el placer, su bonita boca desbordaba de deseo y la saliva escurría por ella hasta los labios deseosos de Víktor el cual la bebía como el agua más pura de manantial.

\- ¡Voy a hacerlo de nuevo!- alcanzo a exclamar Yuuri.

\- ¡Hazlo mi lindo lobito!- dijo Víktor comprendiendo sus palabras.

\- Te ensuciare el abdomen... No quiero hacerlo.- respondió el chico.

\- Si lo haces prometo que llenaré tu interior y te recompensare mucho.- Víktor sonrió besando su cuello.

\- ¿Me vas a llenar con tu esencia?- cuestionó a lo que Víktor asintió.

Yuuri dejo de aguantarse y se derramó por tercera vez sobre el abdomen de Víktor quien sonrió al sentir el líquido caliente sobre el, sin más giró sobre la cama y tomo con firmeza los muslos de Yuuri para abrirlos y exponer su bonita intimidad, las embestidas fueron profundas y rápidas, Víktor buscaba su orgasmo después de dejar a Yuuri completamente satisfecho pues su expresión así se lo decía.

\- Tendré al cachorro de Víktor si él me llena.- comento Yuuri con los ojos desorbitados.

\- ¿Por que lo dices?- Víktor sonrió y continuó el ritmo ya que estaba cerca.

\- Mamá dijo que era débil por ser diferente a mis hermanos y por eso nadie me quería... Pero...- no alcanzo a decir más.

Víktor alcanzo el orgasmo llenado el interior de Yuuri con mucha de su esencia la cual provocó que el menor se corriera una cuarta vez, el peliplata espero por unos minutos antes de salir del interior del menor. Yuuri se sentía lleno y soltó un gemido cuando sintió que Víktor retiraba su miembro, se acostó de lado moviendo su cola muy animadamente, si Yuuri no quería decir las cosas su cola lo delataba y en esos momentos se estaba moviendo feliz mientras veía al peliplata.

\- No me querían... Pero Víktor me quiere.- musitó antes de quedarse dormido.

\- No solo te quiero mi lindo Yuuri... Te amo.- le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Víktor se acostó atrayendo el cuerpo del lobo hacia el suyo, Yuuri también lo busco entre sueño y se acomodó a su costado en el cual quedaba perfectamente, el peliplata le dio pequeñas caricias en sus orejitas azabache las cuales estaban gachas.

La deidad del invierno había sido enlazada a un alma pura por capricho del destino.


End file.
